Day of Night
by eclipsed heart
Summary: After NM: Victoria finds Bella one day and bites her before Edward can help. The wolves think the Cullens are responsible for Bella's change and kill them for breaking the treaty. Poor Bella is left all alone until someone familiar returns...first fanfic.
1. prologue

Prologue (3rd person):

Edward and Bella made their way through the silent forest. They had begun their wedding plans, for Bella had accepted the proposal. Both were very excited. Then Bella felt Edward stiffen at her side. He let out a warning growl that made Bella stiffen too. Suddenly Bella felt something hard and cold grab her. There was a flash of fire. Victoria. She had found them. Bella screamed in fright as Victoria's teeth sank into her skin. She then felt Edward push Victoria off. Bella slowly drifted towards unconsciousness as Edward ran her to Carlisle.

------------------------

A few miles away the Quileute werewolves were running towards the sound of the scream. When they got there, they saw nothing. But they smelled Bella's scent and Edward's. They did not, however, find or smell Victoria's body, for Edward had killed her. Then the wolves smelled blood. Bella's blood. And they could only guess what had happened. The bloodsucker called Edward had bit Bella.

The pack raced to the Cullen's place, for the treaty had been broken.

They burst into the mansion and found the family around Bella's unconscious body. Before anyone could speak, the wolves attacked.

Not so long after, six Cullens and one wolf were dead. Esme still remained. Instead of killing her, the pack told her to go and never come back. And so, Esme did. The wolves looked at Bella's screaming form. Sam ordered the other's to kill her but, for once,they refused to obey.

Three days later, Bella awoke in a strong, new, ageless body. She was beautiful but had a thirst, a strong, new, unfamiliar thirst. A thirst for blood. She looked around her and saw five of the Quileute wolves. When he saw her awake, Jacob asked what happened. Bella told them the story, what she remembered anyway, and the pack realized they had made a terrible mistake. They apologized sincerely and told Bella what they did. But sorry wasn't enough for Bella. Out of hurt, hate, anger, and thirst, Bella killed the five wolves.


	2. Breath of Life

A/N: this story is sad but plz R&R any way

Disclaimer: i really wish i owned Twilight, but (sob, sob) i don't

Chapter One: Breath of Life

It has been three hundred years. Three hundred years and three thousand pains since that day I awoke, since the day I learned what happened, since the day I killed my best friend. All my existence I have sat in my cottage, watching the world pass and grow, watching even though I knew it was pointless, leaving only when my thirst was uncontrollable.

If I had been thoughtless, I would have already gone to Volterra and asked to die. But I could never do that to _him_, my love. I knew that I would never want him to do that if I had died, and I knew he would feel the same.

After that day three hundred years ago, I never again drank human blood. I sometimes was tempted, but I never wanted to, not wanting to disappoint _him_.

I always lived in a strange way. I acted as if that moment in the forest hadn't happened, as if _he_ and I had gone through with our plans. As if we had been married and _he _had changed me. I acted like we were on a never ending honeymoon and _he _was hunting or visiting his brothers. And I was just awaiting his return.

After I was changed and I disappeared, everyone else in Forks guessed that _he_ and I had run off and gotten married. Now we were all forgotten.

I had wondered what it would be like to live as _they_ had, always going through high school again and again. I had never tried to go back to school, but now I felt a strange urge to try...

A/N: i know that some people are mad that i killed Edward and they probably want to kill me, but if u keel me, Edward stays dead! XD


	3. Familiar School

A/N: IDK... happy reading!

Everything felt vaguely familiar as I walked out of the little front office of Forks High School as Isabella Masen, taking on _his_ original last name. As I walked towards my History class in building four, I thought I saw someone familiar, someone from a life I used to live. Jessica Stanley. She turned to look at me and smiled. I tried to smile back, but that's a hard task when you've been frowning for three hundred years.

I walked into building four and into the history class. I gracefully strode to the teacher so he could sign my card. I swear his eyes almost popped out of his sockets when he saw me, tall, brunette, skinny, and beautiful as a goddess. He pointed to my seat and I sat down next to the Jessica-look-a-like.

She turned and spoke to me. " Hi, I'm Janica Stanley, but most people call me Jan. What's your name?"

I made my response as short as possible, "Isabella Masen."

" I hope you and your family like Forks," she said warmly.

" I'm here alone," I responded.

" Oh, sorry," was all she said.

The day passed in a cycle that I thought had been long extinct. By the time I walked into the lunchroom with Janica blabbering at my side, I had gone through pretty much the same thing that I had when I first came here at seventeen, except for all the guys were too chicken to introduce themselves to a goddess look-a-like. Janica pulled me over to a crowd and, before I could protest, began introducing me to her friends.

" Bella, this is Loretta Scott, Angel Weber, Josh Newton, Aaron Yorkie, and David Crowley. Guys, this is Bella Masen," Janica stated. She was answered with a chorus of "hellos".

When they were busy talking among themselves, I decided to make a break for it. I left the lunchroom and walked aimlessly through the hallways. I couldn't ditch the rest of the day; I still had to turn in my slip. Besides, there were only two more classes.

When the bell rang, I reluctantly walked to my next class, sixth hour biology. I took my slip up to the teacher and he told me to sit at an empty desk. I decided to sit in the aisle seat, the chair next to me looked lonely, so I put my bag on top of it.

The class wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be, but it was boring since I'd already gone through this subject.

As soon as the bell went off in a shrill, high-pitched noise, I was out of the room, on my way to P.E. I thought it was strange that I had the same two ending classes that I had when I came here for the first time. P.E. wasn't as bad as it was when I was human; I was a lot more coordinated now. I was faster, too.

When the last bell finally rang, I felt like I'd gone through half an eternity. I didn't have a car, so once I got into the woods, I just ran.

In less than a minute, I could see my cottage. As soon as I got in, I shut the door and leaned my back against it. I sank to the ground, tear less sobs shaking my entire frame. I didn't want to go back there. It reminded me too much of what had once been, and what could never be again. I didn't want to go back, but something in the back of my mind said I should. Said that it would be worth the pain, the memories that were never visited. Something that would gladden the rest of my existence.

I doubted that because there was only one thing that could make me happy, but it was something forever lost. _Him._ And that was something I knew could never be found, for_ he_ was gone forever.

A/N: by the way, if anyone reading this knows how to put stuff on a profile, i'd appreciate if u could tell me how 2 set it up in a review or email me instructions becuz im clueless. happy reviewing!


	4. Again, For You

A/N: i sorry i so stupid XD. i forgot to put this at the end of the last chapter. if u dont get who is who, then FYI, Janica Jessica, Angel Angela, Loretta Lauren, Josh Mike, David Tyler, and Aaron Eric. i tried 2 make the names sound similar, and i didnt want 2 say Mike Newton IV. happy summer and happy reading!

All night I sat there, against the door. All night I thought about my options. All night invisible tears ran down my cheeks, my body shaking in silent sobs.

As the sun began to rise, I came to a conclusion. I finally decided I would listen to the voice in the back of my head, the one that told me to go back and face my fate. _I'm doing this again, for you my love,_ I thought to myself.

I sat there until I knew I was going to be late. I got ready and left the safety of the cottage into the darkness and agony of the world.

I entered my history class just as the bell was ringing. Before the teacher could notice anything, I sat down by Janica. I sat through that class, not wanting it to end, and nervously headed to my English class at the bell.

Yesterday the teacher had told us that he was going to give us a preview of what we would learn in English next year. That meant plays by Shakespeare. More specifically, that meant _Romeo and Juliet._ I shivered at thought of going through the senior course of English and going through those exhausting and horrifying romances.

As I entered the classroom, I saw a list of most of Shakespeare's famous plays. There was _Macbeth, Mid Summer Night's Dream, _and, worst of all, _Romeo and Juliet. _I considered just turning around and leaving then, but something, that stupid voice again, told me to stay.

I took my seat, not bothering to say anything. Loretta, Josh, Angel, and Aaron were crowded around each other, chattering amongst themselves. I tried to tune it out, but what they were saying caught my interest fast.

" Have you guys seen them? They are so beautiful, kind of like Bella," Loretta quickly said, like the world would end before she could finish.

" How many of them were there?" Josh asked.

" There were five, I think. And they all looked liked gods, I mean they were so beautiful," Angel replied instead.

That struck a chord, but a dead one. They said there were five, all as beautiful as gods. Could it really be _them? _No it couldn't be. _They _are gone, lost forever.

I kept listening, feeling a bit like a spy undercover.

" Did any of you happen to catch their names?" Aaron asked, probably hoping for a date.

" No, but I wish I did. Oh, if they're in any of my other classes, I'll try to get names," Loretta promised him.

And with that, the bell rang and they all left to sit down. I did my best to tune out the entire class, and I half succeeded; I ended up hearing some about _Romeo and Juliet._

For the rest of the day, I tuned out every once in a while, until lunch. It was near impossible to ignore things then. I found an empty table and decided to sit alone. And then I saw something that nearly made my long dormant heart come to life.

A/N: happy REVIEWING!!!


	5. Person

A/N: this chapter might be a bit confusing so sorry about that. happy reading!!

I saw _them. Them _the ones I'd loved, _them _the ones I'd lost so long ago. So, so long ago.

In an instant, my mind gripped reality. It couldn't be _them._ And yet it was. The five of them beautiful as gods. From Angel and Loretta's description, these had to be the newcomers. And that's all I thought of them as, newcomers. No one special to me. But still, they seemed so much the same.

I watched them, studied them, took in the details. The one that seemed to be the oldest of the three boys was large, muscles wrapped around his entire frame, and had dark curls. The next, probably the second oldest, had honey blond hair, was taller and skinnier, but still had muscle. Each of these two had their arm wrapped around two beautiful girls, each breathtakingly beautiful. The smaller one was extremely thin, yet charming, like a fairy with short, spiked inky black hair, her arm around the blond boy's waist. The other one, she was much more beautiful than the others with her long shiny blond hair, was held by the muscular one with curly hair.

And then my eyes came to a halt when they reached the last one. He was more boyish, less muscular than his brothers, with peculiar bronze colored hair. It was _him. _

Without another thought, I walked out of the lunchroom. I stayed in the hallways for the rest of lunch.

I started heading to biology when the bell rang. I walked straight to my desk and pulled out my textbook. I was completely unaware of my surroundings until I heard someone pull out the chair besides me. I looked up, slightly alarmed.

It was _his_ look-a-like. I watched as he slid into the chair besides me, a smile on his god-like face. And then I smelled it. He may have looked like a vampire, but there was something wrong with his smell, some little thing that made him smell slightly different, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

He turned to look at me, and I saw _his_ smoldering topaz eyes. He also froze in place when he saw me, looking back into my ocher eyes. I quickly looked away without saying anything. The class went on and neither of us said a word. All that time, I thought. _Who does this person think he is? How __**dare**__ he come here looking like Edwa- I_ stopped right there, frightened at the fact that _his_ name had broken free of its bonds.

I realized that I'd let my guard down. I was still trying to put it back up when the person called me.

" Excuse me? Is something wrong? You don't look too good," he said, ice in his tone. Why is he mad at me?

It took longer than it should have to remember that he'd asked something. " No I'm fine," I answered him, my tone equally cold.

We didn't speak at all after that.

A/N: just so u kno... Edward still luvs Bella but he doesn't think it is really her so he's being really stupid...XD happy reviewing!!!


	6. Delusional

A/N: like i said be4... im stupid. so stupid i 4got to put the frickin' disclaimer thing...

Disclaimer: My cheeks are red, and im feeling blue. i dont own Twilight, boohoo.

As I walked out of the biology room, I hoped I wasn't going insane. I didn't realize I was looking down, until I bumped into something. I looked up and I swear I could've fainted at what I saw.

It was _his_ brother. He looked down on me and he seemed like he could've fainted, too. Then, in the shortest instant, he leaned down and gripped me in a bone-breaking hug and broke down in tear less sobs.

" Oh Bella. It really is you. We never thought we would find you," Emmett cried.

I broke from his grasp and backed away. " Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?"

" What? Bella, what are you talking-"

" Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?" I said a bit louder.

" Bella, what do you mean? It's me, Emmett," he said in a calming tone.

" No, no. It can't be. You died, you all died. No! No! It can't be you! I lost them! I lost them all," I screamed at him, finally sinking to the ground in cries. I felt a hand grab my arm but jerked it out of Emmett's grasp.

I stood up, looking at him again. " No," I said softly, " It can't." And, with that, I ran off.

As I fled into the forest, I felt something wet falling down my cheek. A tear. It wasn't an ordinary tear, it was hard and heavy, like crystal. So those were the tears a vampire shed, crystal tears. But in all of my existence, in all the misery, I'd never cried a single tear. So why is it that now I cry, but never in the last three hundred years?

I sat by the door again that night and stayed there through the whole day. In that time, I came to a conclusion: someone was out to get me, someone that enjoyed my pain, someone that knew what had happened. _Victoria. _That was it. Her revenge wasn't complete. Even though I was ruined and damned for eternity, it wasn't enough.

My first thought was to stay in the cottage, stay and never come out again. Or I could do what I'd been postponing for three centuries and finally go to the Volturi. That thought gladdened me, because if I died, I would be with _him_ again.

I'm not sure how long I stayed there, sitting against the door of the cottage, lost in thought, but it seemed like a long time. Finally, I became paranoid and opened the front door to see if anyone was there. Not a soul was in sight. I shut the door and went back inside.

During that entire time, I pulled most of the strings together and figured out Victoria's plan. I'd remembered in biology when I smelled the guy next to me. He looked like a vampire but something was wrong with his smell. That meant that Victoria had tried to make him smell like one, but hadn't exactly succeeded. She was trying to make me think that _they_ had never died. She wanted me to fall in love with _his_ look-a-like, and then they would die again or leave me. It was either that or I was delusional and needed to find the nearest psychiatric hospital. I decided to stick with the Victoria conclusion.

I'm not sure why, but for some reason I found myself at school.


	7. Why?

A/N: just fyi... bella figured out how 2 cry, but it's part of her power, which will be explained l8r. so other vampires cant cry.

I soon realized it was late in the day and headed to fourth hour trigonometry. The teacher, what's-his- face, was halfway through the lesson. As I sat down, Angel gave me a concerned look. I was puzzled; I hadn't been out that long. It wasn't long before a folded paper landed on my empty desk, it had come from Angel's direction. I opened it and read the writing:

_Where have you been for the past week and a half? We've been getting worried._

_-Angel_

I quickly wrote a short response, using the excuse that I'd been sick and would explain later. I tossed the paper back and she read it, understanding washed over her.

I did nothing for the rest of the period, going to lunch after the bell rang. I sat alone again, watching as Angel told everyone else where I'd been. And then my eyes found _them_. They were looking in my direction, watching me as I had watched them. The muscular one leaned down and whispered something to the bronze haired one. The bronze head shook his head furiously, saying something back to his brother. I wasn't able to hear what they said then, but I definitely heard what they said next...

" Well, Edward, can you read her mind?" the big one said.

" No. It's blocked," the bronze replied through clenched teeth.

His words made me stiffen, but i continued to listen to the conversation.

" You never know, I mean it might be her, it might not. You should just try," the small girl said.

" No. It can't be her. She probably went to the Volturi already. It is NOT her, Alice," the bronze boy said angrily.

" I just think you should try. Just introduce yourself and get her name. That's all," the small girl, 'Alice', retorted.

The bell then rang, much to my displeasure. I headed off to biology, considering the idea of ditching, but I didn't. I entered the room and saw him at the desk, waiting. I grudgingly took me seat next to him.

" Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. What's yours?" he asked me, trying to hide the ice in his tone.

" Bella Sw-, I mean, Masen," I answered him half heartedly.

He studied me for the rest of the period until I finally lost it.

" What's your problem?!" I almost yelled at him. He looked at me shamefully.

" Sorry, it's just that you look like someone I know," he apologized, then, low enough that only we could hear, he whispered, " You're a vampire, right?"

" Yes, and I'm a vegetarian, too, Edward. So Carlisle has nothing to worry about," I stated calmly, then I stiffened when I realized what I said. He stiffened, too.

" What was your name before you turned?" I asked him suddenly.

He sighed, then answered, "Edward Anthony Masen. What about you?"

I jumped at the sound of the bell. " Isabella Marie Swan. I have one last question."

" What do you have to ask?"

" Why? Why are you doing this to me?" And then I left before he could answer.


	8. No, Imposssible

I had no conflict with myself that night, but by dawn, the floor of my cottage was half covered in my crystal tears.

Why did Victoria still want to hurt me? I had nothing, no point to my existence.

Like I said, I had no conflict with myself. As if I'd been doing it for half a century, I got ready for school. I barely got the door of the cottage to open enough to get myself out from all the tears I'd cried.

The day went as usual, until lunch. They weren't there. I decided that they had probably gone 'hunting'. But it didn't matter to me, I just wanted to be left alone.

As I headed to the dreaded biology class, I felt some relief. I wouldn't have to worry about drowning in crystal tonight.

I was unusually cheerful as I sat down in my seat. Then my cheerfulness reversed as the seat next to was pulled out. Next came relief again as I saw who it was.

" Hi Bella!" Angel chirped as she sat next to me, " Do you mind if I sit here today?"

I just nodded. A couple of minutes passed before I heard someone clearing their throat. I looked up, expecting to see the teacher, disappointed that Angel wasn't in her right seat. I grimaced at who I saw looking down at Angel. Angel quietly apologized as she got up and let 'Edward' sit down.

He said nothing as he took his book out. He looked at me and frowned back. Then, without warning, he whispered, " So are you really Isabella Swan?"

" Who wants to know?" I retorted.

" I do, me. Edward Cullen," he responded coldly.

" No. I _was_ Isabella Swan, but now I'm Isabella Masen," I replied, ice in my tone.

He sighed heavily, then asked, " Do you remember me, Bella?"

" Yes I do, Victoria. And all I ask is that you leave me be."

" What? Bella, it's me, Edward. Not Victoria. It's me, Edward."

" No. Impossible."

" Bella, please, understand, it really is me. Please remember, that day, I killed Victoria. Don't you remember smelling the smoke?"

" Well, if it's really you, explain how you're alive? The wolves killed you all."

" Not all of us. They never killed Esme. She discovered her real power, but it took so long before she could master it. We were about to give up searching for you when we found you here."

" I already told you: No, impossible."

And with that, the bell rang.


	9. Dreaming

I missed school for the next three days. It took me so long to restore my energy; I hadn't even realized that my eyes had turned blacker than the midnight sky.

The day I returned was a Tuesday, I think. Great, I thought, that means school. I was only gone for one school day, so my friends weren't as questioning as before.

The day went by in a blur, like I was in a trance. I didn't like it, I wanted to get out. Now.

And then something strange happened, something that I never expected to happen. I fainted...

I woke up some time later, I'm not sure how much time had passed. But I was in a familiar place, a place that used to be like a second home to me. The Emergency Room. Looking down on me was a half-forgotten face.

" So how are you feeling, Bella?" the figure asked me; I was still trying to find a name to match the face.

" Okay, I think. What happened?"

" Well, it seems you passed out." Then I got a match.

" When was the last time you hunted, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

" I can't remember," I said, recognition in my tone.

" Hmmm... Okay. Was any thing strange happening today?"

" I felt like I was in some kind of a trance," was all I could answer.

" Well, your strength should return soon. But we should get you out of here before another doctor comes to check on you. They would probably faint when they couldn't hear your pulse, or when they saw your temperature," he chuckled at that thought, " So I think we should get you down to our house."

I just nodded, still in a bit of a trance.

I don't know what happened next, but I remember dreaming...

_Edward and I walked through the still forest. Both of us were smiling, talking about a wedding. Everything seemed so familiar, like a memory instead of a dream. _

_All of a sudden, Edward stiffened and let out a low growl. I stiffened too as something cold and solid grabbed. She found us, Victoria. I let out a deafening scream as her teeth sank into my throat._

_Next, I was falling until I hit the ground, feeling the fire of the bite consuming me. Then I felt something cold against my skin, it felt soothing at first, but then I thought it might be Victoria again and I let out a piercing scream. Edward shushed me and cradled me in his arms as he ran. That's when I smelled the smoke..._

The rest of the dream was just a whirl, more memories. But the clearest part had to be the smell of the smoke, the fire. If I really was a memory, then I was wrong and he was right. Victoria was dead, she wasn't here, hadn't found me, trying to hurt me more. She was gone, dead.

But so were _they._

I finally opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings for the first time. I was on a white couch, everything else in the room varying shades of white. A huge rounded staircase filled the west side of the room, the south wall was completely covered with glass. I kept looking until my eyes found it: a beautiful grand piano on a slightly raised portion of floor.

I knew immediately where I was. The Cullen mansion. And then I saw someone that my mind classified as a sister. Alice.

She came up to me, leaned down, hugged me and kissed my cheek lightly. " It's so good to have you back, Bella," she whispered into my ear.

" Is it really you Alice? You're not Victoria, are you?" I choked out, a crystal running down my cheek.

" Yes, Bella, it really is me."

That one sentence sent relief pulsing through my body. I thought it was from me until I looked up and saw Jasper smiling in our direction, Emmett and Rosalie behind him.

" Where is he?" I asked, hoping she knew who I meant. Apparently she did.

" He's up in his room. Come on, I'll take you," she answered me.

My mind overflowed with happiness as I followed her up the staircase.


	10. How?

AN: im happy that i got alot of reviews, but if u have seen my pro, its reeaalllly boring. i would jump 4 joy and mayb start another ff if someone could tell me how 2 put stuff on my #$ profile! if u kno, plz tell me how in a review or something. if u dont want me 2 post another ff becuz u think i suck, then 2 bad! plz look for my next ff in a couple of weeks or less. when i finally start it, i'll put the name here so u can read it if u want. also, alot of people have no clue whats going on, but i'll xplane iit all most of it anyway in this chap. if actually read this llllloooonnnngggg AN & u understand every thing, bravo. u win...NOTHING! XD

Disclaimer:: sob, sob i don't own twilight!

There was a low response as I knocked lightly on the door.

" Come in ."

I opened the door and he got up and hugged me when he saw me.

" Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't believe it was you. I just didn't think it would be possible for it to actually be you, I didn't think it was possible to find you and I'm sorry," he said through tear less sobs.

" Edward, if anyone should be sorry, it's me. I thought you were Victoria, I didn't believe it when the answer was staring me in the face. I was so stupid. So stupid." I had also begun to cry, except tears fell from my black eyes, crystals falling to the floor in small thuds.

" Edward, all I want to know now is how you're back. How. How did this happen? How?"

" Didn't I tell you? The wolves left Esme alive. She discovered her real power. You know that when she was human, she lost her child right? Well, when Carlisle changed her, she got the power to bring someone back from the dead. But the power was hidden by her ability to love. When she learned of her new power, she tried so hard to master it. It took her two hundred fifty years or so. When we were all back, we began searching for you.

" But we didn't know where to look. For all we knew, the wolves could've killed you, or you could've gone to the Volturi. We had know idea. We almost gave up, then we came here. And we found you.

" I didn't believe it, though. Everyone else was for sure it was you. Jasper hadn't felt so much pain in anyone except me. I couldn't read your mind. Everything said it was you, but I doubted it still.

" I don't know how I managed those years without you, searching."

" That's kind of what it was like for me. Except I knew you were gone and I was so sure that was the truth that when you guys showed up, I thought Victoria was still out to get me. I didn't remember the smoke or the fire, I didn't know she was gone. That's why I couldn't except the real truth, that's why it didn't believe you. I'm sorry."

We stayed in each other's arms for what could've been eternity.


	11. Miracle

AN: im so happy! thank u monkey-en-tutu for giving me instructions for putting stuff on my profile! i'll keep updating! i read my reviews and everyone is so happy that the Cullens are back that it almost makes me sad to say the story is not over and something bad is gonna happen... Disclaimer: i hope you kno what goes here...XD

Finally we heard a soft knock at the door to Edward's room. Alice walked in with a smile on her face. Both of us were surprised by her next words.

" So... When's the wedding?" she asked, a mischievous grin on her face.

" Um, Alice? I don't believe Edward's proposed yet," I told her.

" Yes he has. It may have been a long time ago, but he did propose," she argued playfully, still smiling.

" Well, it should be at the end of the school year, that way the kids at school don't think we're crazy. They think we've just met," Edward stated, though I knew he probably didn't want to wait that long.

" Sure," I agreed, then added, " or we could 'move' now and get married."

" I like that idea better," Edward said, laughing.

" Oh yeah, Carlisle and Esme want to see us all down-stairs," Alice told us before disappearing.

Edward and I got up, holding on to each other, not letting go. We made our way down the massive staircase, finally reaching the last step.

I was greeted by a group of embraces, all the ones that hadn't hugged me yet. Esme was the last still holding me. She kissed my hair in a motherly way, holding me, cradling me in her arms, sobbing quietly.

I barely heard her next words, " Oh Bella, it seems like a miracle that your alive. We were all sure you were gone for good. A miracle."

" That's what I should be saying, after all, you're the ones back from the dead," I smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

The rest of the evening was a blur, but a happy one. We all laughed and cried together, as if nothing had ever happened. I could barely remember the last time I'd been so happy. After three hundred years and three thousand pains, I had finally found happiness. It felt as if all the pain was pushed out by the happiness. I didn't expect any sadness that night, no tears.

All too soon, the sun rose, and Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and I had to get ready for school. I ran back to my cottage to change and then rushed back to leave with the Cullens.

I didn't pay attention, as usual, since I was so anxious for lunch. Angel, like her great-great-great-grandmother, Angela Weber, was much too observant.

" Wow, Bella, you seem so cheerful today. What happened?" Angel asked me in our English class.

I decided to keep it short and simple. " I'm going out on a date tonight," I half squealed, trying to act like a normal human girl.

" With who?" she asked half heartedly.

" Edward Cullen," I stated, not needing to add that we'd known each other for three hundred years.

Her face froze in shock. " Are. You. SERIOUS?!?!" she gasped. " You have a date with Edward Cullen?!" her mouth seemed to be stuck how it was, hanging open, I swear it could've touched the floor.

" Ummm... Yeah?" I said.

" Oh my-" she gasped, " I like sooo have to tell Jan."

I rolled my eyes. Maybe Angel wasn't that much like Angela.

Time passed, and so did the shriek of the different bells. By the time the bell for lunch rang, I could've jumped out of my skin from anxiety.

I went straight to their table, overjoyed to see them. I hugged all of them with happiness. Then, out of the blue, Edward started laughing.

" What's so funny, Edward?" Jasper asked, beginning to laugh as well.

" You guys should hear what that Janica is thinking. She's glaring at Bella, trying to think of a way to separate us. She's so jealous," Edward laughed on.

Then I sat on his lap and put my lips to his for the shortest instant. Then I laughed.

" What's she thinking now Edward?" I asked him, trying to hold back my own laughter.

" She's considering committing murder after seeing that," he replied.

I never thought our happiness would end.


	12. Doubt

AN: im gonna guess that after readingthis chapter, some people but hopefully not all my readers r gonna wanna throw a knife at me. plz dont hurt me!!!

Three weeks seemed to be the limit to my happiness. Because that's when it ended...

I hadn't realized I was daydreaming until I saw something that couldn't be:

_I was in the meadow, our meadow. There was no one around until, like nothing, I saw a frightening flash of flame, blowing in the wind. Victoria silently landed in front of me, an evil grin on her face._

" _Ah, Isabella. So good to see you again. I see that you are enjoying yourself with my friend Jackson."_

_Again, out of nowhere, Edward stepped into the meadow, except he wasn't my Edward, he was different in a way. His eyes were crimson, missing their usual kindness. _

_I realized what had happened an instant late. Then Jackson snapped his fingers and the rest of the Cullens appeared, even Esme. They all seemed lifeless. _

_My mouth twisted in horror as I realized that I'd been tricked. I felt the crystals run down my cheeks._

_Both Jackson and Victoria laughed as I faded out..._

The shrill screech of the bell woke me from my horrifying dream. I got up and left the school, the crystals flooding uncontrollably.

How was I so stupid? How did I fall for the one thing I'd been avoiding?

I was startleda few hours later by a knock.

I opened the door a crack; that was all it would open.

I wasn't surprised at who I saw, I just wanted to rip his head off.

" What are you doing here," I said to Jackson, my words harsher than a whip.

" Wha- Bella, what's wrong?" he said, acting confused.

" You know what's wrong, you dirty rotten liar! I hate you! Go **away** and never come back! I never want to see you again! EVER! Just tell Victoria to leave me alone before I kill you, her and every other soul on this planet!" I yelled at him, coming so close to losing it. I hoped he knew that I wasn't joking; I knew I had the capability to actually kill everyone on the planet.

" Bella-"

" I said go **away** now!" I interrupted, " I don't **care** what you have to say! I don't care about you anymore! I **hate **you!"

The last I saw of him was his back as he turned and ran.


	13. Hatred

AN: i am reelly, reelly, reelly sorry about last chapter. but sadlly, Bella did yell to Edward that she hated him becuase she thought that he was jackson, victoria's friend from her 'dream'. so basically, Bella is partially insane, but you just have to live with it and keep waiting for updates!! P.S. if i dont get enough reviews, i might go on a review strike and not update until i get a certain amount of reviews. so beware, enjoy the chapter and **REVIEW!!! d;**

If I had been human and my tears had been liquid, I would've drowned in them by now. I cried all night and day, so sad, so angry that I had fallen for the trick.

But the strongest emotion, no doubt, was hatred. The hatred for Jackson, Victoria, and even myself. I snapped out of my crying lag when my cheeks started to burn. I looked down and saw little patches of fire on the floor, falling off my cheeks. That was strange. My tears were crystal, then fire.

I thought my existence could get no worse until I heard a sharp fast knock on the door. My hands balled in fists, a small ball of fire falling down my cheek, as I approached the door.

I scowled at the small figure in front, a frown on her usually cheerful face.

" What do you want?" I growled at her.

" Bella, what happened? Edward came home sobbing. Please tell me what happened. It's obvious that neither of you is happy, so what happened?" Alice demanded.

" He's not Edward and we both know that. So just stop referring to him as that," I hissed.

" What do you mean? Of course it's Edward. Who else would it be?" she asked, seeming genuinely confused.

" You know what? Just stop playing dumb. I know the game and it's not gonna work anymore," I retorted, not falling for her innocent act. If there was something I knew, it was that vampires were good liars and actors.

" Bella, who do you think he is? If he's not Edward then who is he?!" Alice snapped.

" He's someone that I hate!! That's who he is! I hate him and all of you!!! How long does it take to get the message through your stupid heads! I don't wanna hear from you for the rest of **FOREVER**!!! I hate you, all of you."

By this time, I'd broken down on my knees, sobs shaking me, fire rolling down my cheeks.

" Bella, what do you mean? Why do you hate us?" she grabbed my arm gently, trying to help me up.

I shook her hand off me. " Leave me alone. Go. **Now.** Before you die, before I make sure that you die," I growled angrily.

I didn't see where she went, she just disappeared.

Disclaimer: i hate this stupid thing. so, after this chapter, the disclaimer will have a new home...on my profile :D

BTW: i have enabled the anonymous reviews, so even if ur not a member on fanfiction, u can still review! d;


	14. Fires

AN: a lot of people are confused about what happenned. so sorry. basically, Bella had a dream that Victoria came and told Bella what was really happenning. why Bella would trust Victoria?, no one knows. so she yelled at Edward and Alice that she hated them because she thought they were working for Victoria. si Bella is way out of it and is believing the lie, instead of the truth, just like in New Moon. Get it?

AN2: again, i'll tell u to review. i have just finished the story, but im not going to post the next chapter until i get 55 reviews!! so you had better review or the story doesn't continue! got it?

My cottage burned to the ground after three nights. My cheeks were dark red from all the heat, all the fires.

Sometimes my tears would become crystal, whenever I thought of my life before this damned existence. Then they always became fire again when I thought of Victoria and Jackson.

I didn't worry about my ability to cry, I knew it was part of my power. I'd known what my power was ever since I'd killed my best friend, Jacob Black.

My emotions had always been strong, and when I was turned, they were intensified. That day, my hate and anger with the wolves, was intensified so much that I killed all the wolves in five minutes flat. And I regretted it soon after. Not only was my family gone forever, but I'd killed my best friend as well. That day, I learned the most important lesson anyone can learn: two wrongs will never make a right. All two wrongs can ever do is cause pain and sadness.

When Victoria returned, my pain intensified even more and I shed crystal tears. When I learned that I had fallen for her cruel trick, my hatred grew and my tears became fire.

It wasn't too long before I decided to do something I would never do in my right mind. Something no vampire in Forks was crazy enough to do. I decided to visit Jake. In La Push.

AN: this chapter is basically a filler, but now u kno what bella's power is. if u dont get the last line, then u will c what happens next. maybe. just remember 2 push the little review button and write a little something. PLEASE...** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Illusions

AN: this chapter is very strange. but live with it and **REVIEW!!**

AN2: wow almost 60 reviews! here's the next chapter and there are only two chapters after it. yes, this story is coming to a close. i probably wont write a sequel, unless u want me to. if, when the last chapter is up, u want me 2 write a sequel, say so in a review!

I jumped off the tree I was hidden in and trudged through the muddy forest for a while, the rainy pounding on the forest floor and the leaves above. I had decided to take my time so that I could plan a scheme to get me into La Push safely, all the way to Jake's grave.

If my intuition proved right, there would be a pack of werewolves living in La Push. If I was caught, I would be killed for breaking the treaty, even though I had never agreed to it. And also, if I was caught, the other vampires would die. That would mean Victoria would be gone for good. But so would I.

I wasn't so sure that I could still navigate my way around La Push; I had never been there as a vampire, I hadn't even gone to Jacob's funeral.

Crystals began to flow from my eyes as I remembered that. The six deaths had been announced. I'm not sure what story they made up for the deaths, but it seemed to have been pretty good.

I began to see a clearing in the trees ahead. I wasn't sure if it was La Push or just a clearing. To my surprise it was neither. It wasn't exactly a part of the reservation, it was just the graveyard. I walked among the gravestones, looking at the names, searching. It surprised that it was a graveyard for so many more than just the citizens of La Push.

_Charles Swan, Harry Clearwater, Michael Newton, Billy Black..._

So many names, so many lives. Then I finally found the right ones.

_Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Sam Uley, Jared Patterson, Paul Silvan. _And, finally, _Jacob Black._ My knees gave way when I found that name, icy tears of regret flowing relentlessly down my cheeks.

" I'm so sorry, Jacob. I didn't want to do that. I didn't want to do it. I wish I could erase those days, but I can't. I can't," I sobbed.

" You're right. You can't change what's happened, but you can fix your life," a strangely familiar voice spoke softly.

I looked up and saw something impossible. " J-J-Jacob? W-What are you doing here? Oh my gosh."

" Bella, don't worry. I'm real. For sure," he stated calmly, " Bella, can't you see what you're doing? You're damning yourself even more. You've seen things that you think are illusions, but some are true. Of the three things you've seen, only one is an illusion. But the illusion is the one you actually believe. The Cullens are back for real, it's not Victoria, Bella, trust me on this. Victoria died three hundred years ago and is never coming back.

" But the Cullens are telling the truth. When we messed up and killed them, we really did leave one, Esme, I think was her name. But why? Why can't you believe it? The truth is staring you in the face, but you can't believe it. Please believe it. I have been sad with you all these years, and then you're finally happy, only to slap your happiness in the face and reject it. Believe me, Bella, it's really them." As he finished,he began to fade out into a light mist, gone.

AN: now push the review button, write something, and push SUBMIT. plz & thanx! REVIEW!


	16. Late for Reality

AN: if you didn't understand the last chapter, im sorry. i might have over done it with the ghosts and the living dead back from the dead. just kno that the story has a happy end...or does it? ( evil laughter in background ) XD

I ran back through the suddenly still forest. I looked at the trees and they seemed to look back. The pounding rain seemed to speak to me: _go to reality, you're late for reality._ The rustling leaves whispered in my ears: _Why can you believe the lie, but not the truth? _I blocked out the memories that question brought back. That's what he had asked me so long ago, when he had left, telling me he didn't love me, then coming back, telling me he had lied. But it took so long for me to believe it.

So long to believe. I realized what the forest was crying out to me. I was believing every lie, but not the truth. The wonderful, beautiful truth. It was really them. They were back and they still loved me.

Tears ran down my cheeks, not fire, not ice, not crystal. Tears. Real tears. Liquid tears. Watery tears. I was happy and I got tears of happiness.

I decided to not wait anymore than I had to. I ran, ran faster than what I would've thought possible, even for a vampire. It felt good to run, the wind going around me, playing with my hair, urging me on. The rain no longer seemed to speak, but applaud for me instead.

I smiled, so wide that mouth felt like it might split, when I saw the beautiful white mansion in front of me. The door opened before I could step onto the porch.

I knew that I had found happiness in the arms of my family. Everything had started wrong, but had become right again. Happiness did exist for me, but it took long for me to find it. But I was glad that I had found it, after searching so long. Now I knew that happiness was mine for eternity...

AN: now i hope u kno what 2 do. u click the review button and write something then click **submit** and wait for the next chapter! **REVIEW!!!**

**AN2**: i kno u probably think this is the perfect ending, but it's not over. just wait 4 the next chappie!!

AN3: i decided 2 b nice and put all of the story, so go to the next chapter!** and plz read the very long AN** **at the end of the next chappie. **


	17. Epilogue: Always and Forever

**Epilogue:** _Always & Forever_

Bella, Edward and the Cullens walked through the still forest, discussing the wedding plans that had been put off for so long...

Three weeks later...

Bella walked down the aisle, striding gracefully towards her one and only love , Edward Cullen.

" Edward, do you take Isabella Marie Masen to be your lawful wedded wife?" the priest asked

" I do," Edward replied.

" Isabella, do you take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your lawful wedded husband?"

" I do."

" I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

" Now we can finally be together, always and forever," Edward whispered, before passionately kissing Bella.

**The End**

**AN: i hope u like the ending. if u want me to write a sequel, write me a review that says so. i have a good idea 4 a sequel, but i'll only go thru with it if u want me to. yes, i do have a pretty good idea that does NOT involve: Bella getting pregnant, Edward leaving, Bella becoming the most powerful vampire alive, Bella getting kidnapped/leaving, or one of them dying again. i kno u might think that's impossible, but i think it is possible. so plz help me decide and give me a yes or no on the idea of me writing a sequel. plz&thanx!!**


End file.
